When Opposites Attract
by thissuperficialhypocrisy
Summary: He chuckled again, but moved to put a loose strand of hair behind her ear, making her blush a tomato red. “I guess you don’t know how beautiful you are.”; a one-shot on a couple that no one thought would work.


**Original Summary: When opposites attract, sometimes you're too late. Almost like you're living in a lie to keep your true love happy; a one-shot on a couple that no one thought would work.**

* * *

_Dedicated To: NaminexSora Lover_

== x ==

As the sun sets on the infamous Twilight Town, there are three kids who watch it from a distance on the clock tower. Two don't realise the frigid air circling around them, both wrapped in each other's embrace. As fair brown eyes meet Emerald green, the two smile and grow closer, forgetting about the boy sitting a few feet away, too busy enjoying his bright blue treat in an attempt to ignore what was happening.

Pence's worst nightmare becoming a reality before his very eyes.

His dampend mood started when his supposed best friend Hayner asked her to go up to this tower they were sitting on, giving a cold glare at him everytime she laughed at his jokes. The wind wasn't as bad, but it was for being the summer and still rustled the white plastic bag filled with his daily sea-salt ice cream. He watched as his 'friend' confess fake feelings – fake because no one could love her as much as he did. Slightly shaking, Olette looked back at him, eyes glued to his feet while she quietly followed Hayner, taking hold of his outstretched hand reluctantly. As they disappeared up the stone steps talking in hushed tones, Pence groaned from where he was standing. The last thing he saw was Hayner's smug face, throwing words in his face that he didn't want to her; 'I have her, and you don't. Looks like I've won this time.' He was suddenly reminded of the jealousy over the past few months – the times where Hayner would push him out of the way when they were having a conversation... sometimes even glaring when he made her smile that special smile he couldn't have made her do.

So he went up to the tower to stare at the sunset and forget what was happening, which is where he is now – the forgetting not working and the happening making him on the verge of tears. The animal trapped inside him, trying to claw his way out had already thought of a plan; push him off and take the girl. Killing two birds with the one stone, they say. Luckily for his blonde-haired captivator, Pence wasn't the violent kind.

Sighing, he took out another sea-salt ice cream and turned around by mistake. He was met with the two of them leaning in...

A nauseous feeling began to grow inside him - He had to leave right now.

Suddenly Pence stood up, his interest in the salty sweet treat already lost. His fists clenched as he strutted down the ageing cream steps, mumbling "I'm away" and leaving the ice cream to melt in the sun. Olette immediately turned away, much to Hayner's discontent, and watched her better half walk away, guilt clear on her features. As she stood up to follow, Hayner did the same – except grabbed her arm to hold her back. She spun around to face him, confusion on her face as he glared down the steps.

Pence could hear her struggling to get to him – but he didn't care. It was too late now to change his mind as he reached the end of the steps and stared back up with longing and hurt shining in his chocolate brown eyes. Suddenly there was a resounding crack that echoed across the sleeping town, making birds perched on the clock's hands fly into the distance. Then there was Hayner calling her name, the short gasps as she ran her way down towards him. Pence was frozen to the spot, watching the arch until she arrived with tears streaming down her face.

Although his first thought should have been to walk away, the only thing running through his head was how wrong it was for angels to cry.

She began to walk over, a watery smile gracing her features, but he turned his back to her. From the corner of his eye, he noticed her arm stretched out towards her. As it came in contact with his shoulder, he automatically gasped.

He didn't care if her eyes were puffy and red, unconscious tears leaking out of them, or the fact that her hair was whirling all around her – no matter what she did, Olette would always look amazing. The hair flying everywhere was just dancing, while the tears made her emerald orbs shine just that little bit brighter in the orange glow cascading around them.

She gasped too, suddenly feeling self conscious as Pence slightly blushed and looked away. "Wh-what is it?" she asked quietly, voice thick with tears.

Pence looked up into her eyes, giving a coy smile at how oblivious she was to her looks. He took a step forward and chuckled to himself. "Wow, Lette," she blinked as he used her nickname. He chuckled again, but moved to put a loose strand of hair behind her ear, making her blush a tomato red. "I guess you don't know how beautiful you are."

She gawked at him with wide eyes before concentrating on the cobbled courtyard. He chuckled again, putting a finger under her chin and raising her head up so he could see her clearly. Gulping nervously as his throat became dry, he began to voice the words he had been wanting to say for the past few years.

"Olette," he gulped, trying to keep her eye contact, "I lo – "

Suddenly there was a thumping noise and a rasping breath coming from the stairway, and running out of it was an annoyed Hayner who was charging towards the pair. Groaning, Pence pulled Olette into a short yet sweet kiss, sending Hayner into a sprinting frenzy.

When the pair pulled away, he put his forehead on hers and began to breath heavily. "Go to him." He said quietly, watching as she shook her head.

"I don't want to." She whispered, looking into his eyes with fear. Sighing, Pence whispered 3 words and let go, beginning to walk backwards.

"Pence, where are you going... Pence, come back here." She began to call towards him, voice rising in pitch as she began to realise what was happening. If he could walk back to her then he would have done so already, but as Hayner gained distance, the more likely she was going to get hurt.

After whispering a quiet goodbye, he was off. Olette raised her hand to her lips, still tasting the sea-salt ice cream he engulfed earlier. A smile came across her face and released a giggle at the words he whispered so sweetly into her ear. She was suddenly interrupted by Hayner, who ran a few steps in front of her, covered in sweat and face red from running in the dense sun.

"Where the heck is that bastard?" Hayner managed to say in between breaths – even still his voice sounded like poison.

Raising her head up high, she stalked off while saying "Away from you." He looked after her, anger boiling up inside him. "What did he say to you anyway?" He exasperated, watching as she spun around with Emeralds sparkling and mouth turning into her infamous crooked grin.

"I love you."

And with that she walked off, leaving a dumbstruck Hayner to think over his attitude while Olette pondered on what other ways her prince charming was going to make her smile today.

* * *

**How was it for a first attempt at Penette? It was, of course, supposed to end differently, but hey! Things change :D**

**The Random Line: What came first – the chicken nugget or the egg mcmuffin?**

**Best line in a song ever.**

**So Review, Alert, Favourite, or read on if you read Candlesticks and Chandeliers:**

_**THERE WILL BE SOME CHANGES TO THE STORY!**_

**Don't kill me! It's either going to be _ALL_ in Roxas or Naminé's pov, so you can vote on the Polls or tell me through PM what you would like. I'm leaning towards Naminé, since her role is so vital, but I love Roxas oh so much... ahwell!**

**Dedicated to NaminexSora Lover because she dedicated a chapter in the Project to me – read it for a good giggle :3  
And thanks to all the support from my readers! I love you guys more than you will ever know, you amaze me with your talent of making my bad days amazing and just simply knowing how to push the buttons of telling me my stuff's worth reading.**

**What blasphemy is this!?**

**I'm done with the epically long A/N :3**

**Kitty  
xzx**


End file.
